Celestial Keys and Fire Things
by Angie The Author
Summary: The first ten chapters will be dedicated to the prompts for NaLu week; the rest will be regular NaLu one-shots! Rated T for adult language and mature content (i.e. blood, fight scenes, occasional lime, etc.). Warning: possible character death.
1. Shine

**Date:** June 24, 2015

 **Prompt:** _[Bonus]_ Shine

 **Summary:** It was moments like these where he loved her the most because suddenly she was just _glowing_ and her hair was shiny and her smile radiated and her eyes shimmered like diamonds and she just _shone_.

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of its main characters. I also don't own Nalu week, nor am I one of the admins for its blog. I only own ideas for how I've written the plot and my own unique writing style. Everything is made for the sake of entertainment; nothing here will be used for profit._

* * *

Despite what people say about Natsu Dragneel, he was _not_ dense.

Yes, he was oblivious to things such as emotion and, yes, he tended to ignore things that were obvious to many others, but he was by no means _dense_.

He just simply didn't care enough to pay attention to the obvious things.

If they were obvious, why pay attention? If they were so obvious that everyone else noticed, then obviously he needn't pay attention to them, because everyone else could do so for him.

So, by this logic, he tended to instead pay attention to the _un_ obvious things.

Being a Dragon Slayer only helped that.

In example, he never noticed Juvia when she was practically attached to Gray's hip.

He _did_ however notice the salty must of tears as she time and time again was rejected, could smell the undying affection she held for him that was never reciprocated.

He, also, failed to notice the way Mirajane and Laxus almost never communicated, barely even made _eye contact_.

Although, he made up for it by noticing the subtle winks the demonic mage would send the lightning Dragon, faint as if never even there, and the smallest of smirks that tainted his lips in return; the ones he promised the Raijinshuu were just exasperated smiles at their antics.

However, these rules didn't apply to just the world around him. He ignored himself just as much as he ignored everyone else. This being said, it didn't surprise him at all that he never noticed his growing feelings of love and lust for a certain blonde-haired Celestial mage. He unfortunately only noticed the way his body felt… _weird_ whenever he was near her, the way the world visibly brightened at the mere mention of her name.

That is, until he started noticing the _obvious_.

It was the day of the Blossom-Viewing Festival. Due to having missed it all those years before, Lucy Heartfilia had been thankful she was well enough to attend that year. Especially having prepared so diligently for such an event as well.

Her hair was pulled into a high-ponytail and perfectly curled to frame her face in beautiful waves. She dressed in a blue sleeve-less dress that went down mid-thigh, black leggings hugging her legs down to the knees, and a white sash dotted with pink roses wrapped tightly around her mid-riff. Her feet were covered with black sandals decorated with silver diamonds, and her nails were painted a light pink to match her lipstick.

She had looked _beautiful_.

This was when he had first noticed these… _feelings_.

But, it wasn't until later in the night that he noticed just how he truly felt.

No, it wasn't until he turned his head to look over at her from where he laid back on their shared blanket, staring at the giant Sakura trees as they burst into rainbows of color.

No, it wasn't until he saw the wide smile that radiated as it tugged at her lips, showing her perfectly white teeth as she watched them for the first time.

No, it wasn't until he saw the way her eyes shimmered in fascination like diamonds at the display, looking simply _magical_ in the purest of its element.

No, it wasn't until he noticed the way her hair looked so shiny and slick compared to the show that was so close they could almost touch it.

No, it wasn't until he sat up, entranced by the way the light of the darkened sun and the oncoming moon lit her up just _so_ , and admired the way she just _shone_ at the moment, glowing in the purest of ways.

He swears it wasn't until he kissed her.


	2. Wander

**Day:** 1

 **Prompt:** Wander

 **Summary:** For a while after Lisanna had "died" he didn't really go anywhere; he just wandered. For a while after she escaped her father's possessive clutches she didn't really go anywhere; she just wandered. Somewhere along the way they found each other and wandered together.

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of its main characters. I also don't own Nalu week, nor am I one of the admins for its blog. I only own ideas for how I've written the plot and my own unique writing style. Everything is made for the sake of entertainment; nothing here will be used for profit._

* * *

"Hey, Lucy?"

The blonde mage's head snapped up at the calling of her name, eyes finding those of the eldest Strauss sibling and a finger sliding between the pages of her latest novel. A brow raised in silent question, she stood from the table she had been situated at, making her way to the barmaid.

"What's up, Mira?" She questioned, humming a thanks of approval as a strawberry milkshake slid in her direction.

"About you and Natsu…. What makes you so special?"

The corners of the Celestial mage's lips tugged down into a frown, a grim expression taking over her face as her lips froze over the colorful straw of her cup. Pulling away, eyebrows furrowed, she continued, "Well, erm, 'm sorry, Mira. I didn't know you felt that way about Natsu…"

The white-haired female blinked out of confusion then giggled, shaking her head as she leaned onto the bar's countertop. "No, no, I apologize, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just; Natsu isn't exactly the type to randomly bring people home with him. And he definitely wouldn't just stop looking for Igneel in order to help some random girl on the street."

The blonde blinked slowly at the explanation, trying to process the information. Taking a long sip of her milkshake she mulled over this.

It was true, after all. In all the time she had known Natsu she'd never seen him stop in his pursuit after his foster father, and failed to see him save someone on the street and then invite them to join his family. Furthermore, on many occasions Lucy has heard tails of Natsu's time after Lisanna disappeared, where he had been obsessed with finding Igneel and refused to partner with anyone.

So why her?

Not only did he save her life, he also brought her to Fairy Tail, invited her into his family, and even became her partner.

"I'm not entirely sure, Mira." The girl stated, turning in her seat so that she could witness the ongoing fight between fire and ice. Watching as flames encased crystal she voiced her thoughts to her companion, "I guess… he just saw some of me in him."

Mira tilted her head curiously at the answer, wondering what the girl could mean. "So then why would you go with him? He was some random guy on the street; it would have been easy to disguise himself as a Fairy Tail wizard with a fake guild mark."

Answer already prepared the blonde turned her head to smile at the eldest Strauss over her shoulder. "I guess I saw some of him in me."

Mira processed the answer, her eyes widening as she understood just what the other meant.

After losing his foster father and Lisanna, Natsu wasn't one to go anywhere that didn't get him jewel or wasn't another lead towards his father's destination. He was just the guild member that wandered.

After her mother's death and escaping her father's evil clutches, Lucy wasn't sure where she would end up. She just found herself in Magnolia and aimed to become the best wizard as can be to join the Fairy Tail guild. She was just the star that wandered.

Somewhere along the way they wandered together.


	3. Gratitude

**Day:** 2

 **Prompt:** Gratitude

 **Summary:** With how many times he's saved her arse she can't help but feel bad that she's never once shown any gratitude.

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of its main characters. I also don't own Nalu week, nor am I one of the admins for its blog. I only own ideas for how I've written the plot and my own unique writing style. Everything is made for the sake of entertainment; nothing here will be used for profit._

* * *

There was something troubling Lucy Heartfilia.

Being a Fairy Tail mage it wasn't that unexpected, seeing as the members were endless voids of destruction that cost Makarov thousands of jewel, but that was beside the point!

The point _is_ , Lucy was troubled by something that had recently occurred to her, and for the past few days it had been bothering her.

Lucy had been a member of Fairy Tail for technically 12 years.*

Yes, seven of those years were wasted on Tenroujima, and yes, one of those years was spent whilst Fairy Tail was disbanded, but it didn't matter. Technically speaking in those 12 years she had been an official member of the Fairy Tail guild.

So why, out of those 12 years, could she not think of one time in which she had thanked Natsu Dragneel?

He was, by far, the most important person in her life, and had been since that fateful day in which he rescued her in Hargeon. He had saved her life countless times and had changed her life for the better in ways even she couldn't understand.

So why was it that she never found herself thanking him for making her life so special?

Thoughts among these plagued her mind as she waited by the train station, dressed in a red dress and heels and staring at the clock tower above the station. It chimed 8, and she sighed, bowing her head as her eyes drooped.

 _He's late…._

"LUCE!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her nickname in that voice that made her heart melt and her eyes opened as a smile graced her face.

"Natsu…" She trailed off, standing from the bench and brushing off the bottom of her dress.

He stopped before her, bending over and placing his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

She had to admit he looked handsome, wearing a white button-up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and a black unbuttoned vest, his signature muffler wrapped around his neck. His dark slacks made his legs look longer and it felt strange to her to see him wearing dress shoes instead of his usual sandals.

Clutched in his left hand was a beautiful bouquet of assorted roses, all beautifully arranged in what looked to be a rainbow of roses.

"Luce, I'm so sorry I'm late." He apologized, straightening his posture. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, and she blushed lightly at the adorable gesture.

"Natsu, we need to talk." She stated, and he cringed, not liking how this conversation was beginning. She sighed, wondering where to start. "Look, Natsu, you're an amazing guy, and these past two years have been amazing. I love you, and you know that. It's just, something occurred to me lately, and I just wanted to say-…" She began, her voice cutting off as Natsu interrupted her.

He stood limp and defeated as he sighed, before moving a hand to rub his eyes. "Look, Luce, if this is your way of breaking up with me…." He paused, obviously not enjoying the implication, before continuing.

"Luce, in all the time I've been at Fairy Tail, I've never loved someone as much as I have now. And I don't think I ever will." He began, and her gaze softened.

"Natsu I…"

"I know I'm not the best guy around. I'm not neat or clean and I'm destructive and I'm impulsive and not the most reasonable guy out there. I know my looks aren't the best and _for Mavis' sake my hair is pink_ , but I'm _something_. No, I ain't prissy er fancy like those guys you must'a dated when you were with your father still, and I sure as hell don't deserve someone as amazing as you, but I'll love and take care of you."

"Natsu…"

"Look Luce, point is, I'm not sure about many, many things. I'm a dense, oblivious idiot and I don't try very hard with anything that doesn't involve my fist, but I try with you. You're the only person who can ever make me feel this way. And I love you. So please, please don't-."

He was silenced as his blonde beauty's lips captured his own, making him melt in her touch. The soft skin of her fingers caressed his cheek, and her free hand went to caress the nape of his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips. He reciprocated the kiss with just as much fever and passion as his girlfriend, tilting his head to better access the inside of her mouth – which, he noted, tasted like the chocolate strawberries they had shared earlier in the day. His fingertips burned as he grasped her hips, pulling her body into his and he just loved the way they just _fit_ together like the pieces of a puzzle.

They kissed until the need for air became necessary, and continued on until their lungs hurt to keep going; they would have gone on until the sun burned out and the earth stopped spinning if they could.

Gasping as they pulled apart the fire mage rested his forehead on that of the Celestial's, onyx eyes staring down into watery brown ones.

"Luce…"

"Thank you." Lucy began, interrupting her boyfriend; no matter how much she loved hearing him say her name, this was important.

Giggling at the adorable confused expression left on the other's face, Lucy sniffed and cleared her throat to continue. "Thank you, for everything. Thank you for freeing me in Hargeon. Thank you for saving me from that bastard Bora. Thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail. Thank you for becoming my partner. Thank you for saving me in Phantom Lord. Thank you for, the million things in my life that I can't thank you enough for. So thank you. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for loving me."

Natsu couldn't smile wide enough, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. He caressed his girlfriend's face and kissed away her tears, before licking the salty liquid from his lips and pulling her into a hug. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck he inhaled her unique scent of strawberries and vanilla, glad that she remembered not to spray herself in perfume.

" _Thank you."_

 _*Lucy had been a member of Fairy Tail for technically 12 years._ Alright, so I here's an explanation for this: I'm assuming that Lucy was a member of Fairy Tail for at least a year or two. Then they were on Tenrou for 7 years, which adds up to 9 in total. After the Grand Magic Games, Eclipse Gate, and Eclipse Celestial Spirit arcs followed a few story arcs and the Tartaros arc, which most likely all traveled into the following year. Then Fairy Tail disbanded and Natsu left. A year later Fairy Tail regroups, so that makes it about 11 years. This story is then set a year later, meaning 12 years in total. The 'technicality' is because for 7 years Fairy Tail's strongest were on Tenrou, and for a year Fairy Tail was disbanded, although Lucy kept her guild mark on.


End file.
